


Stevonnie’s Fusion Funtime ±1½: What Did I Just Write? (‘Trashy’ ‘Drabbles’/‘One-Shots’)

by needforsuv



Series: Stevonnie's Adventures of Pleasure [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost no one is ‘safe’, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/F, Futanari, Gem Fusion, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Multi-way, Multiple Partners, Open Relationships, Other, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Relationship Tags are for the ‘pairings’ in chapters except the OTP ones, Roleplay, Sex, Smut, Stripping, What Have I Done, You didn’t ask for it but you’re getting it anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/pseuds/needforsuv
Summary: Got inspired by CaptainJZH and E350tb… so I decided to ‘dump’ some of my crazier ideas involving Stevonnie (and/or their fusions) – that aren’t long or ‘reasonable’ enough for their ‘own’ fic – into a thing…(Basically, Stevonnie getting it on and having fun!)These will be shorter and not really ‘canon’, but I thought I’d share ‘em anyway…Also, they’re adults… so it’s fine…(Don’t hate me for some of the ‘pairings’… – no one wrote it, so I did…)May or may not just be smut, but the floodgates cannot be closed…





	1. Triple Penetration (Part 1): Three Times the Diamond, Three Times the Fun!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [E350 & CaptainJZH's Happy Funtime Kink Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775351) by [AdmiralJayZeeH (CaptainJZH)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/AdmiralJayZeeH), [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb). 

> This won’t be a ‘regular’ ‘thing’ (I’ll just post whenever you know…) and each chapter more or less stands on their own – bar some continuation ‘threads’, of course…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three fusions sharing a very special component meet because of ‘unforeseen circumstances’ and get to know each other _very_ well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They probably would’ve tried this eventually anyway…

It was a few months before Steven and Connie’s wedding – or Stevonnie’s permafusion ceremony –, and just another ‘normal’ day in the Beach House… Stevonnie was relaxing as themselves (alongside some of the other gems) after yet another visit to Homeworld as a Diamond in their own right – the wedding couldn’t come soon enough since they were already inseparable and life essentially unified –, and there was nothing to _do_ but enjoy _being_…

Except, as they knew all too well by now, ‘peace’ never lasts… There’s always something happening, disrupting things… (Not that it was bad… – it _did_ make things more exciting…)

“Attention everyone,” Peridot announced as she made her way into the center of the space holding yet another iteration of the _Reality Warper_ and a bottle of strangely colourful liquid…

_‘It had to be her, didn’t it,’_ Stevonnie thought to themselves, _‘_At least it’s someone we know? _Yeah…’_

The green gem explained as per usual before activating the device, aerosolising the contents…

‘WAIT, what?! That’s new, wh…’

There was a blight glow accompanying the colourful cloud that quickly dispersed. Opening their eyes…? All seemed normal, except…

Right there in front of them, were _two _momentarily confused Stevens and no sign of the Dorito …

“Oh…” Stevonnie gasped, feeling off as they checked over themselves…

“Yep, still got my boobs,” They give their boobs a few solid squeezes for reassurance as the Stevens giggled, “And my gem…” (Peri must’ve done some timeline/existence splitting again…)

“Hey Stevonnie!” Both greeted them cheerily as they looked back up and met eyes.

“Hi Steven!” Stevonnie stood up to give both a quick hug, “Gosh, I’d never thought I’d meet you… both?”

“Us-me neither? But this can’t be all that different to all those times you turned into a baby and…”

“WAIT!” The Stevens suddenly exclaimed, rushing past the taller Stevonnie towards Amethyst and Pearl on the couch and extended their hands, “Shall we meet?”

“Of course,” The gems on the couch replied, smiling and taking the extended hands as their gems glowed…

Looking at Rainbow Quartz 2.0 and Smoky Quartz with their own eyes, Stevonnie was just as excited as the other two were.

“WOW, you look so great Rainbow! And Smoky… gosh you’re just an adorable ball of mischief!”

Both had grown taller with Steven, but the former was still distinctively lean, and the latter, while undeniably more well-proportioned, was still a bouncy ball of childish energy.

“Why thank you! I say you look splendid yourself darling,” Rainbow complimented as Stevonnie blushed.

“You know it!” Smoky flashed them a toothy grin as they hugged them both.

“Now, what do you think was in that bottle?” Stevonnie asked as they sat back on the couch.

“Your guess is as good as mine dear…” Rainbow shrugged as Smoky did the same.

None of them had any idea, but they were definitely about to find out… (In any other situation, Rainbow Quartz 2.0, Stevonnie, and Smoky Quartz would take the opportunity to hang out and get to know each other…) especially when they felt something stir within and _between_ them…

“Oh dear, that ‘aroma’… it must be an aphrodisiac!”

“Um… what’s that?” Stevonnie asked (as if their fused intellect and _growing_ feeling didn’t already clue them in…).

“It’s stuff that makes you _super_-duper horny.” _‘Of course she’d do that… she probably…_ um… _oh, right…’_

“Fuck.”

“Exactly…” The Pearl inside Rainbow cringed slightly at the language, but given the situation, it’s more than justified…

“So…” Smoky probed, as if letting them know it was okay…

“Stevonnie…” Rainbow took off his jacket and looked at them with _hungry _eyes **burning** with desire along with Smoky, “I-I… we… do… can…”

Stevonnie raised their eyebrows and smirked _teasingly_, “If you’re okay with it, I am okay with it too.”

“Oh Stevonnie…” Both kissed them on the cheeks as the stirring only increased…

“Rainbow, Smoky,” Stevonnie kissed them back, but on the lips.

Rainbow was the first to strip off his top (and kick off his shoes), revealing his erect pink/magenta nipples and _lean_ body…

“Eh, it’s alright…” Smoky teased as they removed their own top and bra to reveal their equally erect nipples and _large_ melon-like breasts.

“Show off!” Rainbow huffed as he shaped-shifted larger boobs to play with, “Look, I have boobies, well… isn’t that fun!”

Stevonnie giggled as they also stripped to reveal their own decently sized boobs and _toned_ physique (Rainbow un-shifted his boobs)…

“My, oh do I like the sight of that!”

“Damn, you’re hot!”

“You guys are pretty great yourself, you know… so…” Stevonnie gestured to their crotch and nudged the other two…

Rainbow took the hint to remove his own pants and _relieve_ his _pearlescent_ member of the _restriction_ – it practically exploded out as soon as he unzipped.

“RAINBOW, I’m impressed!” Smoky quickly undid their own pants as well, “You’re like, as big as me!”

“So you are!” He stood next to them to _compare_ as Stevonnie giggled again – yes they’re horny, but the goofiness… that just _sold_ it…

“Alright, let’s get this _done_…” Stevonnie undid their pants with a playful smirk on their face…

For a while, they (all of them) explored the naked forms of themselves and foreplayed. Smoky’s three arms made it easier to pleasure all three of them at the same time, and Rainbow’s personality had really made things interesting…

When it came time for _penetration_, there was no doubt as to the order…

“Alright lads, in three, two, one… ENTER!”

“AAAAHHH YEAH!” All three moaned in the pure ecstatic _bliss_ of intercourse.

“Oh yeah…” Stevonnie (and the other two) was lost in pleasure as they made out with their fusion-‘siblings’, “Rainbow, you’re so _so _good… that’s the SPOTTTT…”

“Considering this is my first? Thanks… oh yeah that feels so good!”

“Hehe… damn ‘Von are ya good!” Smoky, complimented, giggling as Stevonnie’s member connected with their pussy, “Lapis is gonna be _so_ lucky when you _eventually_ get together!”

“Hey!”

“What? I know you like the other Pearls, Pearl… so it’s not like… and you, Stevonnie…”

In response, Stevonnie fucked Smoky even harder as the former was boned harder in their pussy by Rainbow.

“Oh, I see…” Smoky said playfully as they became a mixture of flustered and _pure_ lustiness… (They all loved it even more…)

Cheekily, Smoky Quartz shifted their erect dick away from their crotch and stretched it out, back, around, out of sight…

“AH!” Rainbow yelped as they suddenly felt the tip of Smoky’s _dong_ penetrate their _ass_…

“Now, it wouldn’t be complete if _all_ of us didn’t get to _give_ and receive, right?”

“Hehe…” Stevonnie giggled in between them – they knew all too well what Rainbow (and Pearl) thought on _that_ that matter…

“You know,” Rainbow breathed out between _sensual_ thrusts into and inside them, “It’s not very _sanitary _or you know… but since it is you… I suppose that’s fine…”

The unbroken chain of pleasure was simply _otherworldly_… the sensations fuelled by drugs, suppressed desires and impossibilities made it _hard_ not to enjoy it…

When they _came_, **hard**, they barely managed to avoid making a _three_ diamond-sized mess of bodily fluids and such that would undoubtably cover the whole house and make for a hell of a clean-up…

(Amethyst would definitely ‘teach’ Peridot a lesson after this – once _they _are done, of course…)


	2. Triple Penetration (Part 2): Spinel Wasn’t Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel gets lewd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the amount of Steven/Spinel w/ ZERO Connverse on here and in the fandom has been irking me somewhat… so it has led me to this… Spinel getting it on, but in a way that won’t remove wholesome Connverse and Stevonnie from the ‘picture’ or make her seem solely drawn to the bearer of the Pink Diamond gem in that way (If Spinel’s going to love _love_ anyone, it might as well be ‘her’self…).

Spinel had just walked through the door of the Beach House to visit her bestie Stevonnie like she often did, greeting everyone with a wave and a bright smile…

“Hey guys, what’s…”

“Spinel, NO!” Stevonnie shouted, cutting her off, “It’s not safe!”

“Huh…?” Spinel just managed to catch a glimpse of Peridot when a bright light and smell overwhelmed her senses and demolished any chance of ‘retreat’ that she hadn’t expected to make anyway…

When the smoke cleared, everything seemed fine… (but it _wasn’t_)

“Um…” Spinel found herself looking at herself – not the mirror looking kind, but the for real kind –, “What just… _Oh_…”

“Great, now we have ‘two’ of you…” Jasper commented through her own giggles, “This’ll be good…”

While some might see it as an insult, both Stevonnie and Spinel knew that it was just one of her ways of showing affection and fondness for others. Like Pink Pearl and Stevonnie, Spinel did evoke many of the similar feelings and emotions others held for _her _once upon an era… _Rose_ is gone, but getting to know them was just the same, if not so, _so_ much more…

After giving themselves and the other quick hug_s_, they walked to sit with Stevonnie and Jasper,

“So, er… what were you about to say anyway before?”

“…” Words failed the fusion as _urges_ ebbed at their core…

Both Spinels were about to ask Jasper when they felt something shift with their being and _understood_… “Oh…”

“Spinel, if you don’t… we…”

Even as they stared at both of her and each other with lustful eyes and intense _energy_, Spinel stood firm – she wasn’t about to leave her friends alone and she wouldn’t think of anyone else to do it with…

Without so much as a blink, one of the Spinels took Stevonnie’s hands and embraced them, fusing into Spinsvonnie with a bright pink glow.

“So, Jasper…”

“I…” The orange gem obviously felt something (lust) for Stevonnie (and Spinel) on some level, and with the help of the drugs and their combined form as Spinsvonnie… Jasper was practically nothing but ‘primal’ urges and desires at this point.

“My Quartz, my beautiful, strong, _perfect_ Quartz…” They kissed her on the lips as she practically exploded out of her clothing to reveal her massive _jugs_ and dong.

Spinsvonnie and Spinel wasted no time striping off their clothes as the quartz’s member _pulsated_ with burning _desire_.

“My-my Diamond, I love you,” She gave them a quick kiss and moaned _needily_, “…Please allow me to satisfy your gloriousness as I satisfy myself…”

“Of course,” They squeezed her breasts and nipples as they used their lower set of eyes to check out the forms of Spinel and themselves, “I’ll do _anything_ for you, my _Jasper_.”

“Thank you, my gorgeous Diamond!”

With her flat, barely there breasts, thin and relatively small frame and noodly limbs (compared to their own breasts – bigger than Stevonnie’s – and body just as toned…), it was unmistakeable how _innocent_ and child-like she just was… and yet… Spinsvonnie’s (bit larger than Stevonnie’s) dick was just as hard for her(self?) as their pussy was wet for Jasper…

Once all seemed ready, they _dove_ right in simultaneously, their _unrestrained_ lust derailing thoughts of ‘foreplay’ (they could still tease _during_…).

“OH FUCK!” Spinsvonnie moan-screamed as Jasper’s **large **quartz dong _punched_ into them, and their own dick went into Spinel with a rubbery _squeak_, “Damn, you’re TIGHT!”

“Mmm… yeah…” Spinel naturally moaned as she _lived_ every part of the _new_ experience, “I love you too, my Diamond!” Her pussy was firmly pressing against the member in a way she knew was pleasurable…

“Eeerr…” They slid their tongue into her as they kissed, mumbling, “I love you too, my Spinel.”

Spinel could feel the force of Jasper’s massive thrusts even through Spinsvonnie, and she could only imagine – no, she knew – how INSANE that felt… and the _guilty_, guilty pleasure of being _ravaged_…

“Harder, my quartz! HARDER!” They moaned as the quartz complied, “AAAAHHH, YYESSS!!!”

As she hugged Spinsvonnie and Jasper with one hand, Spinel couldn’t help but _complete_ the ‘loop’ – they all deserved it…

“OOmmphh!” Jasper half gagged when Spinel shoved a hand-dick in her mouth, but quickly ‘recomposed’ herself as they _engaged_ in the art of lovemaking.

Spinsvonnie slammed overtime into Spinel, _sinful_ squeaks sounding with each thrust that combined with the audible moans and thrusts to create a truly _multi-dimensional_ soundtrack of _sexual _intercourse and intimacy…

They didn’t care even as others ‘walked in’, for that was a pleasure in and of itself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame you, internet…


	3. Triple Penetration (Part 3): Jasper the Perfect Quartz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper wants more, and Stevonnie gives and receives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She definitely loves them…

Jasper had never enjoyed herself so much doing something that was undoubtably _guilty_, twisted, and sinful… and yet, when it was all done… she still wanted more…

Lust still coursing through her, she sat naked on _both_ sides of Stevonnie (also naked and just as horny as her) and reached to hold their hands, the soft, _secure_ grip they returned only further fanning the burning flames of passion inside of her.

“Stevonnie… my Diamond…” Both Jaspers moaned.

“Shh…” They hushed and kissed her tenderly on the lips, grinding themself onto her_s_, “Quiet, my _perfect _Jasper… You want more, don’t you?”

“Mmm-hmm…” She nodded weakly as she felt their breasts and organs against hers, so warm, so… loving, so full of…

“I know… How _so _**very** _naughty_ of you…” Stevonnie whispered into their ears as they fingered her with one hand and stroked her cock with the other, Jasper instinctively reaching for theirs to return the flavour… “Aaahhhh…”

“I want you, my Diamond,” Jasper finally breathed out as their expression shifted even more lewd.

“Fuck me and fill me with your _essence_, my Jasper, and…”

Without another word, the Jaspers maneuvered them with her arms, and simultaneously entered into and slid onto them in a ‘sandwich’ of Quartz-Diamond-Quartz lovemaking.

“_Very _good…” They complimented as they all began to thrust and bounce.

“Fill me with your essence, my Diamond!” The Jasper whose pussy their dick was in _begged_ needily as they returned a smirk.

“Oh I _will_… patience… AAAAAHHHH YYYEEESSS!” Jasper’s large dick was _tight _inside their pussy, each thrust shooting sensations of extreme pleasure through them and visibly _bulging_ their abdomen as they _took in _the whole length and girth…

Simultaneously, while not _massive_ per se (it was big, but there was also no competition when it came to Quartzes – especially Jasper…), Stevonnie’s member felt just as tight inside Jasper for her as hers felt for them, giving the receiving Jasper just as much pleasure…

“Mmmm… aaaahhh…”

“You like that, don’t you?”

“YY-Yyesss…” She replied without even thinking about it and formed her mouth into a horn dick.

“Oh,” Stevonnie stuck their tongue out, wrapping around it several times, “You want me to suck this?”

“…”

“Of course… _my Jasper_…” They tugged their tongue to pull the member into their mouth and began sucking on it, bobbing in and out as they grabbed at her _bootylicious _behind…

“…”

The Jasper behind Stevonnie felt heat rise within her and used her hands to massage their breasts, causing them to moan harder and accelerate while the other Jasper also squeezed their ass.

“Mmmm… aaaaa…”

With Stevonnie being ‘filled’ from ‘both’ ends while also giving it to Jasper, they could only hold off for so long. Their dick tensed as they felt both Jaspers’s do the same – the pleasure from them and their tightness must’ve eaten away most of her _usual _stamina…

“AAAAAAAHHH… FUCK!”

“AAAHMMM…”

With a mighty scream and moan, they came into each other at the same time. Stevonnie visibly bulging further as Jasper shot their seed into them in loud, forceful _bursts_ that shook through all three.

Jasper herself felt the tingling sensation inside of her from her Diamond’s equally massive load – their hybrid nature likely adding to the intensity.

As they all pulled out, Jasper quickly reached for and placed a tarp under them to catch all the _fluids_ that would certainly spill out.

Spent, they piled onto the floor as lightly pink and orange tinted cum spilled out of them.

“Jasper… that was _amazing_…”

“Same for you Stevonnie, you… I…”

“Never had so much fun?” Stevonnie finished for both and kissed them as they lay nuzzled between her strong Quartz arms.

“Thank you, you’re the best…”

“Same…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as something Halloween-related?
> 
> For the record, this _isn’t_ me ‘shipping’ Jaspvonnie over Lapvonnie or anything… There will be Lapvonnie smut from me; I’m getting there…


	4. 3 Lapis 3 Lazuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie gets a surprise from Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She likes to have fun and they do too, sometimes…

Stevonnie was sitting on their ‘royal throne’ doing nothing when they saw Lapis entering the room with a bright smile on her face – perhaps _brighter_ than usual in some respects, they think…

“Hey Lapis!” They beamed back as she walked towards them, waving enthusiastically like they had done for _forever_.

“Hey Honey, miss me much?” She greeted with a giggle as she give them a kiss and a hug.

“_A lot_…”

“Well…” Lapis took a step back from Stevonnie and smirked, “I’ve got a surprise for you, babe, for making you miss me so much…”

“Oh Laps… you really didn’t have to! Being together with you as my wife is already more than enough for me… You’re the best thing that’s happened in my life besides… well… me! I love you and you’re the _only_ Lapis for me…”

“Exactly…” Their wife smirked even harder, “But…”

She whistled and two _other_ Lapises walked in to stand next to her in front of Stevonnie.

“Hey Stevonnie…” The Lapises said, leaning over seductively to brush Stevonnie’s arms, “_My_ Diamond…”

“Um…” Stevonnie mumbled in a failed attempt to disguise their soon to be growing boner.

“So, what do you think?”

“It’s… cool?” (It’s just cute how they’re still so easily flustered after all their time together, married…)

“We know you and Lapis are _you know_… but… You _do_ want to have fun _together_ with us… Three Lapises, all _dedicated_ to showing their Diamond some _fun_…”

“…” With _three_ Lapises in front of them, Stevonnie was practically putty…

“Yeah, thought so,” The Lapises stepped back as Lapis began phasing off her clothes.

First, she removed her shoes, shorts, and _underwear_, leaving just her bare La_puss_ free in the air beneath her skirt and nipples clear as day to be seen through her light top… At the same time, Stevonnie’s erection was in full swing, now visible even through the shorts and skirt they wore.

Subconsciously, they moved their hands towards their crotch, but was stopped when water chains suddenly formed around their wrists and ankles, forcing them into a spread eagle position as the throne simultaneously flattened into a platform…

“Uh uh-_uh_…” The Lapises shook their heads and waved their fingers as if disciplining a child, “_We’ll_ be taking care of that… but _maybe_ you can move _later_…”

“They mean yes ‘Von, so just wait,” Lapis whispered into Stevonnie’s ears.

“Tsk… we wanted that to be a _surprise_… but we suppose it’d be _cruel_ to make you think… but…” The two Lapises smacked Lapis in the butt as ‘punishment’ for ‘betrayal’.

Naturally, that only made her hornier…

The two Lapises played and squeezed at their breasts and body as they danced seductively, kissed each other, and finally phased off their tops.

“Like what you see, my Diamond?” (Of course they do, their breasts were just as _juicy_ as Lapis’s, but now there were _f_-…

…Six – Lapis had just removed her top as well…

3 times the Lapis, 3 times the… boy was Stevonnie _excited_…

In a swift motion, water limbs formed and removed Stevonnie’s clothing to reveal their _stiff _member, _juicy_ seed-filled and _giving_ balls, moist pussy, _titillating_ breasts and _erect_ nipples…

“We take that as a yes… and _stars_…” They regarded Stevonnie’s naked form with _curiosity_, desire, and _satisfaction_, “She wasn’t kidding when she said you _quite_ literally just… argh… We’re liking this _very_ much indeed…”

“Lapis, what did you tell them?”

“Oh… _everything_, ya know, since… like Pearls, _us Lapises_ don’t really have ‘secrets’ as such… _especially_ when…”

“I think they might be jealous…”

“Na… they’re just _horny_ as fuck, come on…”

Of course they’re horny, _nobody_ ‘wins’ at this when up ‘against’ Lapises…

Lapis and the other two Lapises removed their skirts and bared it all after teasing ‘poor’ (lucky) Stevonnie a bit more as all only became moister. Lapis and the other curlier haired Lapis (with the gem on her arm) held no surprises – ‘just’ a _wet_ blue pussy practically _dripping_ with sex fluids with no hair _whatsoever _(gems didn’t need ‘hair’ down there anyway…) –, but the Lapis with the ponytail and gem on her naval…

As soon as she removed her skirt, Stevonnie could see her _massive_ long tentacle-dick in all its _glory_… how she hid it or they didn’t notice it they didn’t know…

“Wow… I…” ‘_How would she even use it? Wrap it around… before…? _FUCK they’re kinky _but it’s hot and I love it!_’

“What can I say? I just _love_ to give…” She replied with a _massive _smirk…

With all of them naked, there was no stopping what followed… The Lapises _piled_ themselves onto Stevonnie as their arousal shot into the next dimension, all three, so close, _so_ ready…

While Lapis still had the ‘honours’ of riding Stevonnie’s glorious cock, Stevonnie had found Navy-Lapis’s tentacle-dick wrapping around and then penetrating them to be just about the _hottest_ thing EVER!

Each thrust saw the member pulsate with its veiny-ness and Stevonnie could _barely_ keep up with eating up _so_ much La_pussy_, stroking, fingering, massaging, exploring, squeezing…

(And then there were the _water limbs_ and _organs_, all the **_insane_ **stuff they did with their powers, and things that Stevonnie could hardly _remember_ through the pure pleasure that overtook their whole being…)

Being a Diamond _definitely_ paid off… _especially _one married to Lapis…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapvonnie smut, wouldn’t be complete without it… also, extra Lapis = extra :3 ;)
> 
> (Not every chapter will end with an orgasm, but I’m sure you can more than imagine it…)
> 
> PS: Don’t worry, Funtime 2 and onwards will be _full_ smut, this is just me _exploring_ possibilities and stuff…


	5. Lava (‘Bitch’) and (WW)Water (WWWitch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock hard meets super wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obsidian does look _hot_… so it makes sense…

Ever since Obsidian had graced the surface/skies of Homeworld, it was inevitable that _it_ would happen one day – when you’re immortal, especially when it comes to _that_… there was practically no such thing as never…

Thankfully, though, they had given the residents within viewing and hearing distance (most of Homeworld) _plenty_ of warning and notice so they could either avoid it entirely _or_ watch on and not miss a thing (which was okay too…)…

Standing naked in the _wide_ open (well, they were normally naked, but this was _more_…), Obsidivonnie – Obsidian with Stevonnie ‘instead’ of Steven, since they’ve been permafused for centuries by now and _well_… (They also wanted to be even giant-er…) – was ready for what could perhaps be the _greatest_ show (of lewd) ever witnessed.

“I love you Lapis,” They said and kissed her (the 3 Lapises fused) on the lips, “So let’s get this _show_ started…”

“Of course… I love you too babe.”

Lapis phased off all her clothing – save for the bow in her hair – as she flew back towards the ground, fully exposing and_ exhibiting _herself and her form for the _entirety_ of Homeworld like her partner. Sure, there was ‘nothing special’ about her, but the much larger size of the triple Lapis fusion did make it _much_ easier for her features to fully admired… (She barely needed any convincing when the idea came up.)

Drawing deep within their core, Obsidivonnie summoned their greatsword hilt, with a twist… Instead of a thin, long handle with a cross-guard, it was much shorter and rounder – just enough to grip.

They let out a guttural roar and plunged the handle into their mouth to forge their ‘weapon’… A _massive_ glowing_ rock_ dildo that was almost as long as their torso, no doubt meant to _penetrate _**deep **inside of them…

“If this was a _real _cock, it’d _murder_ everyone who even looked at it!” They joked, unable to help themselves as they examined it.

“…I’ll just pretend you didn’t make a _murdercock_ joke and let you continue…”

“That’s fair…”

Kneeling down and tilting back slightly on a platform while spreading their legs, they rubbed at their pussy for a moment before manoeuvring the dildo around their own dick and inserting it into them.

As if being _literally_ made of rock wasn’t exotic enough, the sensation of the extreme heat from the dildo on their pussy definitely was.

“Aaaahhh yyyeaaahhh…” They moaned as they slid in meter after meter of _blazing _hot _‘dong’_… With the whole length in, they could feel their whole torso stiffen as it was held straight…

Before they could get any sort of hard, they signalled for Lapis to _attend_ to their _member_, which she gladly did.

“I’m not sure if you’re gonna feel this, but here goes…” She formed a massive pair of water arms to wrap around her lover’s dick, stroking it as her own hands held her just above and flat against them.

Lapis was still tiny, but Obsidivonnie still felt all of her breasts, wet crotch, and breaths as the water hands stroked and made sloshing noises.

Minutes passed as Obsidivonnie dildo’d themselves and Lapis _worked_, but still, the _War_ Rock _Goddess’s _dick was soft.

“Kinda figured that might happen…” They said to Lapis and signalled for her to change tact, “Why don’t we swap for a bit?”

Obsidivonnie put one hand on their member and stroked,

“Ffffucccckk… this feels…” more hands being added as it got harder until they were in four-_hand_ drive… (It didn’t matter that Lapis only managed to mostly vibrate the dildo, because it was time for the _main_ act…)

Lapis wasted no time in taking over, forming a giant ice cock ring around their dick and balls to keep it _rock hard_ while Obsidivonnie used some hands to _cycle _the dildo’s length into/through them and others to feel and touch themselves where Lapis couldn’t ‘reach’… rock hard nipples and breasts, _lean_ naval – careful around the gem…

‘I wonder if mom… _not like _this_, we never had time… _**but FUCK does it _feel_ FUCKING AMAZING!** I bet everyone is having f…’

“Aaaaa… mmm…” Obsidivonnie moaned as Lapis found just the right rhythm and grip (FAST and HARD) with her water hands, “Yyyyesssss jjjuusssttt lllikkkeee tttthhhaattt…” (Stars they loved how _vulnerable_ they were in her hands…)

Lapis had already made her way to their _tip_, holding on with both hands and feet that managed to _tease_ at the same time… _in addition _to her exploring tongue…

“Mmm… tastes _so good_…” She pleasured and rubbed herself with their pre-cum, tip, and _slit_ (which she could fit inside if she wanted to…)…

Nobody watching had blinked, or will blink as the triple Lapis fusion teased the tip and slit, stroked the massive shaft with her water hands, and Obsidivonnie thrusted, slid, _rammed_, and drove their ever bigger (much bigger) dildo into, out, and through their giant ‘woman’ pussy and core…

The moaning from both could be heard around the whole ‘hemisphere’ as they accelerated ever closer to the _climax_ of their ‘act’ _together_, Lava and Water, _coming_ together in spectacular fashion…

Obsidivonnie came **_hard_**, shooting _hot_, lava-like _semen_ into, over, _around_, and through Lapis as their own dildo also _exploded_ inside of them to their surprise…

“FFFFUUCCCKKK…_ ARRRRGGGHHH_…” (It really was FUCKING amazing) They bellowed primally, before looking down to check on Lapis, “… Lapis, you okay…?”

Still covered in cum, she couldn’t speak and only gave them a shaky water thumbs-up in response. (Somehow, she also caught the stray ejaculate to smother and splash all against Obsidivonnie…)

“Hey…” ‘Man that _really _tickles…’

Thanks to their healing ability and love, their otherwise burning cum didn’t hurt Lapis at all! Instead, it just gave her the _tingliest_ facial/cream pie _ever_…

“Thanks… and you’re welcome!”

“Oh Lapis…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharing is caring, especially when it’s Stevonnie and Lapis’s love for each other!


	6. Lemon² Jade: More Jade-iness = More Handiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain fusion ‘shows’ their appreciation for _another_ certain fusion…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Diamond’s gotta shine ;)

Although the Diamonds had made it very clear to Lemon Jade (upon her reformation after the ball) that she was more than welcome to remain fused and be ‘part’ of their respective ‘courts’, she also wanted to experience what Earth and Crystal Gems had to offer. Specifically, while the court one belonged to essentially didn’t matter anymore and Lemon Jade’s job as a tour operator/guide meant she pretty much ‘worked’ for all the ‘courts’ equally, she had still insisted on donning a pink diamond on her form – and essentially becoming part of the ‘pink court’ (she and Stevonnie _are_ pretty close ‘girlfriends’ after all)…

Stevonnie was just the loveliest, bubbliest, and nicest _anyone_ (as well as _diamond_) that Lemon Jade had met besides their friends and family, and well…

She knew there was no_ need_ for the ‘gestures’ of the old, but being so close to them, Lemon Jade also knew that it was something that they enjoyed…

She wanted to _please_ her diamond, not simply because she _had _to, but because it would also make them (_and _herself) _very_ happy indeed. (Obviously, Stevonnie would never say no to a _good _time, and once they _picked_ up on her…)

Stevonnie and Lemon Jade stood facing each other… both were ready, and with a shared look and nod, they took on their ‘roles’.

Stevonnie removed their clothes as Lemon Jade did the same.

“So, what do you think of your diamond now?” They said, smirking as they wiggled their hips around and lightly played with their breasts, “Pretty fucking great, right?”

“Pure perfection, my diamond…” The gem was staring intently at their cock as it moved with them.

“Thanks, you’re pretty great yourself!”

(She was no Lapis, but stars did whoever created gems do a good job…)

Kneeling down in front of her diamond, Lemon closed her hand around Stevonnie’s cock and began to gently massage and tease the member. It started as soft and squishy, but soon firmed up as the Jade moved onto stroking it.

“Hehe…” She couldn’t help but giggle a bit because of her own _inexperience_ (she really didn’t have much intention to you know… but with them…), “It’s like my hands were made for this!”

As they watched and felt her stroke their cock, they could already feel their pussy moistening from their _excitement_ – gosh did having _both_ make it so much _hornier_ when they were horny!

“Jade…” Stevonnie moaned slightly as they rubbed their breasts, before moving onto hers before they could get _ahead_ of themselves…

“Oh…” As she felt the sensation of their touch, she knew exactly what they wanted.

‘Just’ hands won’t do for her diamond! She’ll have to _really_ please her diamond!

Lemon Jade removed her hand from their cock and moved to using all her digits to _tease_ at their _lips_ while her mouth took up the member’s length.

“That’s a good Jade…”

One finger inside… two sliding as she bobbed…

Stevonnie returned the favour by stretching their hands down to Lemon’s crotch to work at her Lemony, Jadey behind and pussy.

‘Mmm… so fleshy and warm!’

‘Butt, dick, or pussy?’

‘All of them…’

‘Yeah… I’d tap myself too if I were _anyone_…’

‘Knowing you, you’d probably end up doing just that…’

‘That’s… hmm…’

Before Stevonnie could think too much about the idea however, they felt Lemon Jade’s mouth pressing tighter all around their dick (not needing much in the way of organs all the time did have some perks) and her balled hand _entering_ them.

“Mmm… yeah…” She moaned-mumbled (then harder when Stevonnie also entered into her), “Yes my diamond…”

“Aaaa…”

With each passing moment, more moisture leaked out of them as they increased in speed. Lemon Jade’s hands had made short of work of making Stevonnie hard, and now, they were doing just as good a job at _teasing_ their insides…

She could literally feel the tension as they throbbed and pulsed in sync, waiting for the _glorious_ release of fluids…

“Aaaa… Jade… I’m so closssseee… just a…”

“Mmmmeeee ttooooo… yyyyeeessss… a…”

“MMMMM… AAAAAA…” Stevonnie shout-moaned as they shot their _massive_ load into the Jade’s mouth while both their pussies also came, squirt after pulsing squirt, they felt her _swallow_…

And before they were even done, Lemon Jade withdrew her mouth and smiled, causing Stevonnie to _thoroughly_ cover her face with their lightly pink-tinted seed.

“Mmm… tingly and yummy… thanks my diamond!” She then licked more cum off her face, cheeks, and _gem_…

“You did good… So… how does your gem feel?”

“_Wonderful_…”

Stevonnie had done it on themself before on their gem, but they couldn’t help but be curious still, so Lemon Jade’s answer only made them smile more…

“Good to know…”

This would be something that Lemon Jade would never forget, whether she’d do something like this again or not, because _they_ had definitely made it special…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit ‘tame’… there will be more intensity in the ‘main’ entries…

**Author's Note:**

> “Forgive me (Sucrose), for I have sinned.”
> 
> “Well, that’s putting it mildly, author…”


End file.
